Squidwards day off
by Monaclu
Summary: A completely NSFW story, made by the darkest part of my mind. Proceed with caution. How will squidwards day off go?


It all started on a nice warm day in bikini bottom. Squidwards fresh grown SeaWeed was ready to be smoked. Hopefully spongebob wouldn't ruin this day for him... He rolled a joint of the fresh plant, and was about to light it up. "OHHHH SQUIDWAAAARD" someone yelled. The incompetent full named Spongebob was running towards him like a fucking idiot. "Spongebob, what the hell do you want?" He demanded. "I wanna show you this thing patrick sold me!" he replied cheerfully In spongebobs hand, he held two small purple pills. Spongebob took one, and handed the other to squidward. "If i take it, will you leave me the hell alone?" He asked "Yes! All day!" Spongebob said cheerfully. Squidward swallowed the pill, and started to fiddle with his joint, once again. All of a sudden, the world started to dim, he felt dizzy, and fell out of his chair. "Help... Me..." he pleaded Spongebob sat there with a wide grin. The world went black. Squidward awoke, large erection, chained to what seemed to be a moldy stone wall. Patrick was in front of him, anal fucking garry. "He's awake!" Spongebob said in a dark tone Spongebob and patrick started to remove squidwards clothing, and then started to lick his body with no mercy. STOP READING AT THIS POINT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD Spongebob took garry, and took off his shell. Garry seemed to have a boner... tiny, but noticeable. He then took squidwards urethra, and spread it open a bit. Squidward screamed in pleasurable pain. Garry inserted his penis into squidwards' penis. Garry made pleasurable purrs, as squidward moaned in pain. In the background, squidward noticed something that frightened him. A little too much. It was sandy's helmet. Blood smeared on the front. Patricks shadow was holding some sort of lifeless object, and fucking it in some hole on it (Who knows). Squidward screamed at the sight. Spongebob quickly shoved his large penis into his mouth, to keep him from making sounds. Squidward could taste blood... fresh... blood... Squidward once again, blacked out. He awoke on his chair, joint on the floor. His asshole felt wierd, and his dick was bleeding. It was dark at this point, and he ran to the nearest police station to get help.

Squidward arrived at the police station, no shirt, tip of his penis slightly severed. He was then rushed to the hospital. After a few hours of surgery, they stopped all anal bleeding, and repaired his genetalia. He was then resting.

THE STORY STARTS HERE

Squidward slid open his eyes in his dark, eery hospital room. Flashbacks of the incedents wouldn't go away... he could hear spongebobs cruel laugh. But... it seemed to real to be a hallucination... squidwards monitor then shut off. The TV sitting in the corner of the room switched off. The dimmed lights were now blackened. Worst of all, he could hear... breathing. Not heavy breathing, just... breathing. A few moments passed... suddenly something flew across the room. Upon further inspection, he saw it was his doctors head.. covered in blood, puke, and semen. His toung was removed and his eyes gouged out. He heard spongebobs eery voice...

"You shouldn't have reported me... Now, you must do as i say..."

"FUCK YOU." squidward yelled in frightful anger.

A small dart then shot into his neck, and the strange substance on the tip of his made him puke uncontrallably.

"Now... lick up the mess you made." the voice said.

Squidward dropped to his knees, and began licking his insides from the ground. He hadn't had a clue what went on in the dungeon after he passed out, but there was blood and foreskin within his puke. He then continued to chew and swallow the foreskins, one by one.

"Good... now... sleep."

Suddenly another dart shot into his neck, causing him to fall to the ground with no movement.

He awoke in quite a familiar place. It was his house... he was on his couch... he began to stand, only to find he was shackled to the floors. In front of him stood... what looked like sandy... Upon further inspection, he noticed it was sandy's dead body. Eyes bloody red, a large broken glass bottle in her vaginal region, and half her tail was eaten. Actually, after looking a bit, a lot of her was eaten... what happened to her? What's to come of himself? All he knew, is it wasn't going to be good.

Spongebob appered from the shadows then. His cock erect, one tooth shattered, his eyes bleeding, and hands covered in blood and semen. Squidward took a step towards him, only to be stopped by the shackles. Something sticky was on the floor before him...

"It is time for your test, sweetie..." spongebob said.

Out of nowhere, squidwards mother was pushed onto the floor. She looked unharmed, but he was afraid for her life.

"Now... eat her. Start at the vaginal region, and eat as much as you can." spongebob said.

It seemed she was knocked out. Unwillingly, squidward spread her legs, revealing her loose, red moldy and wrinkly vagina. Squidward found a knife lying next to him, and began to dig into her vagina. Blood splattered on his face, and he devoured her moldy clitoris. She then awoke.

As squidwards mother awoke, squidward stood there wide eyed, looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't say to stop..." she said with a grim, seductive smile.

Squidward, turned on, continued to saw into her vaginal area with the knife. He grabbed ahold of some skin, pulled to stretch it, and snipped it. He then groaned as he chewed on it like gum. The blood dripped out of his mouth as he continued devouring her insides. He took the knife deeper, and cur out her ovaries. She groaned in pleasure, as blood dripped from her trembling, wet vagina. Squidward popped the ovaries into his mouth like gumballs, and chewed and swallowed them. He had not known why he was doing this, until he saw a needle mark on his arm. The kadleen plants! Squidward had used a plant called kadleens to create a viagra for extremely large farm animals... he made it for his brother, but it wasn't being put to use the way he expected. Unable to contain himself due to the medicine he had been injected with, he spread his own legs, revealing a green erect penis. He took the knife and scraped his balls with it, and made an incesion. He then proceeded to tear out his testacles, and put them in his mouth. As he chewed, he was invegorated by the crunch ofthe juicy objects. He then lapped up the blood from the ground, moaning in pleasure. Squidwards mother was pale due to blood loss, no doubt he would be too if he continued. Worried about his own well being, he switched back to his mother. He positioned himself upon her, and grabbed her head. Carefully he positioned the knife, at her eyeball... He cut away at it, and yanked it out. Only held in by the nerves, he sliced them away. He then proceeded to place the eye inside of his anal cavity. He once again grabbed her head, and stuck his erect, torn genetalia into the hole in which her eye once resided. She moaned in pleasure as she drank the blood that dripped from his ball sack. As she drank the blood, he shafted in an out of her eye hole. Within minutes he was ready to climax. He came inside of her eyehole. No doubt the sperm had reached her brain, due to how close the eyes were to the brain. She slowly leaned back, and became unresponsive. Squidward checked her pulse, but found none. What he didn't understand, however, was that there was no needle mark on her arms... was she just into this? But needless to say, it didn't matter. Squidward positioned her against the couch, asshole in air. He then slid in his bloody dick into her asshole. As he shafted, her body did the natural thing after death of releasing shit from her bowels. Invegorated, he took the shit, and spread it on his face. He licked his lips in mere pleasure, as he continued fucking his dead mother. He was weak from blood loss, and passed out. He then awoke, in the krusty krab... TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
